Tiempo de amor
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette se encuentra acostada en su cama debido al terrible frío invernal. Al estar sola, no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que ha vivido con Adrien y decide analizar sus sentimientos, porque su amor es imposible. Entonces, ¿realmente ama a Adrien? Analiza cada momento que han vivido juntos y como su amor ha ido evolucionando.


¿Les digo una cosa sobre el amor?

Es algo tan extraño... porque aunque nosotros no nos demos cuenta, el amor nos hace cambiar y nos hace actuar de un modo extraño. El amor es algo raro, algo que va cambiando y te hace cambiar tú lo quieras o no.

Además, el amor aparece repentinamente, lo cual es aún más extraño. Porque... a veces puedes estar enamorada y no te darás cuenta de ello hasta que notes tus nuevas actitudes. Como: estar más sonriente, desear hablar con esa persona y querer verlo siempre, en cada oportunidad que sea posible.

—Esto no está bien... ¿por qué justamente me tiene que gustar Adrien? —pensaba Marinette mientras estaba recostada en su cama.

Era un día de invierno realmente helado, parecía que iba a comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento. El frío era tan fuerte que te calaba los huesos, era insoportable.

Por esa razón, la azabache no quiso ir a clases. Le pidió permiso a su madre y Sabine le dio autorización, solo por el frío tan molesto. Marinette estaba muy agradecida, además, parece que comer helado en invierno realmente te puede dañar un poquito. Marinette tenía síntomas de resfriado, pero no le diría eso a Sabine, no quería problemas.

—Adrien, odio lo que me haces sentir... —seguía con su discurso en la soledad de su habitación.

Se movía de un lado a otro de su cama mientras se tapaba cada vez más, porque realmente hacia frío. Estaba con un pijama de polar, uno muy abrigador, pero seguía muriendo de frío.

—Quizás... podría pensar en otro chico, pero no. Solo con Adrien tengo recuerdos tan... especiales.

Pensar que antes no lo podía ver era lo que le daba gracia. Ahora lo veía y era todo lo contrario, se alegraba de un modo extraño, y aparte de ello... se ocultaba detrás de su madre, aunque era muy baja, pero la utilizaba como a un escudo.

Verlo era algo que estaba mal.

¿Qué sucedía antes cuándo lo veía frente a ella? Es fácil. Ella no lo saludaba, se ocultaba detrás de Sabine. Era tan raro, era la actitud de una niña pequeña, pero no podía evitarlo, sus nervios le ganaban.

"—Hola, Manita —saludaba él agachándose lo suficiente como para que ella le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Ella siempre lo saludaba con aquel beso en la mejilla, él se separaba y ella se ocultaba detrás de su madre. Aunque Sabine se enojaba, entonces le pedía que se quedara a su lado, que no se escondiera.

—Mami, si supieras que me escondo solo por la incomodidad de estar cerca de él, por los sentimientos que no consigo ocultar... —pensaba Marinette entre risas.

Recordaba tantas ocasiones en las que era Adrien él que quería iniciar una conversación con ella. Él le hablaba de distintos temas, y ella para poder evitarlo solo respondía con simples monosílabos. Pero aún así, Adrien Agreste no se rendía y seguía intentando charlar con ella.

—¿Te gustan los zombies?

—No.

—¿No? Yo tengo un arma para matar zombies

Esa había sido una de las conversaciones más raras de la historia. Adrien se encontraba arreglando la bicicleta de Sabine, tenía una herramienta para ello y le dijo que era un arma para asesinar zombies.

Aquella vez Marinette no comprendió bien porque Adrien le hablaba de zombies. Hasta que recordó que hace unos días ella había colocado en WhatsAap un estado que hablaba sobre los zombies, que a ella le encantaban. Pero no, no se refería a los zombies que debes matar y salvar al mundo. Ella se refería a Zombies, la nueva película de Disney Channel".

—Pensar que ve todos mis estados y saca conclusiones que no son —rió al recordar ese día, fue tan extraño para ella —. Aunque con sinceridad sí me gustan un poco los juegos de zombies —recordó la fascinación que sentía por el juego "The Last of us", uno de los mejores que había jugado. Aunque claro, en ese tiempo no se hubiese atrevido a tener una conversación realmente larga con el rubio.

Él me gusta, pero no...

—El amor imposible no debería existir, solo trae sufrimiento —ahora estaba observando el techo y pensaba en lo tonta que se veía hablando sola en su habitación. Aunque... todos necesitamos recapacitar alguna vez, ¿no? La soledad en ocasiones es buena, aunque alarmante.

—Recuerdo cuando quería que fuera mi padre y mi madre nunca lo supo... por eso no me podía gustar —rió ella.

¿Emparejar a Adrien y Sabine? ¡claro que sí! Puede que suene como una locura, pero solo Marinette ha sido testigo de todos los momentos románticos que han habido entre ambos adultos.

Cuando ellas llegaban al Supermercado, Adrien saludaba de un modo tan especial a Sabine. Le daba abrazos largos, acariciaba su espalda y después charlaban durante largas horas, parecían amigos íntomos. ¡Era adorable ver eso!

Y con Marinette era todo lo contrario, era distante. No la abrazaba, aunque sí la saludaba. Ella comprendía que gran parte de la culpa recaía en ella, porque ella misma era la que se alejaba, la que no quería tener nada que ver. Había sido tan tonta, Adrien era un chico asombroso con el cual tenía muchas cosas en común.

Aunque también era arrogante, bastante arrogante.

"—Los cubos rubiks puedo armarlos en veintitrés segundos —presumía Adrien.

Adrien adoraba hablar de sus habilidades. Sabine lo escuchaba, aunque no le respondía. Marinette se aburría y rodaba sus ojos con cansancio, escuchar aquellas cosas no le interesaba. Pero lo hacia por educación.

—He gastado mucho dinero en los cubos, creo que más de trescientos mil pesos. Tengo una gran colección —presumía siempre.

Aunque también sabía como presumir de sus Pokémons, su segunda adoración en la vida.

—Es que soy un nivel superior que Manita, es obvio que tengo más Pokémons y más experiencia —otra cosa que adoraba era presumir por juegos.

Aunque fue divertido cuando se dio cuenta de que Marinette iba bastante bien en el juego también.

—Ya casi llegas al nivel veinte, me sorprendes —le había dicho Agreste.

Ella sintió una pequeña victoria, pudo contra la arrogancia natural de aquél rubio.

—Claro, antes jugaba mucho —respondió de modo natural".

Recordar esos momentos también fue algo divertido.

—Pensar que antes hablaba durante horas sobre cubitos y ahora su tema favorito es el de Pokémon —Marinette no pudo evitar reír —. Adrien Agreste, veintiocho años y todo un adicto a juegos. ¿Quién diría, no? —se burló ella. ¿Qué? No por el hecho de que él le gustará significaba que debía aclamar todo lo que él hacía. Algunas cosas eran tontas y ella no las iba a endulzar.

Y los recuerdos continuaban.

¿Las cosas cambiaron entre ellos? Sí, bastante.

Antes Adrien se acercaba y ella no hablaba, le costaba mucho. Eran conversaciones cortas, los típicos: "¿cómo estás?" "bien, ¿y tú?" Y listo.

Aunque la cosa radicaba en que Adrien no se rindió. Jamás dejó de intentar acercarse a ella. Había algo que provocaba que él quisiera acercarse, quisiera entenderla, quisiera ser su amigo.

Pero... ¿qué era ese algo? ¿acaso había algo especial en Marinette que ella misma no veía? Porque la diferencia de edades era bastante grande, bastante significativa.

Antes Marinette no podía verlo fijamente. Ella observaba al suelo más que nada, o sino hacia los lados. Verlo era incómodo, muy extraño. Pero... aquello cambió.

Aún en ocasiones Marinette se preguntaba si realmente le gustaba Adrien, porque... ¿alguien podría tener sentimientos por un chico mucho mayor que uno? ¿es eso lógico?

Porque claro, Adrien la trataba bien, realmente bien. Pero también tenía compañeros en su curso que eran tiernos con ella y claro, tenían su misma edad. Pero... simplemente no era lo mismo, no se sentía del mismo modo.

Y cuando pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido con Adrien, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos... pensaba por un momento:

¿Realmente así es el amor? Sentir nervios, querer verlo, querer hablar con él. Y si era así, ¿por qué se sentía tan asustada de sentir un crush por alguien como él? Muchas cosas no tenían sentido.

—Tantas tonterías... —pensó de pronto —... yo no soy así, o no era así. O... ¿tal vez sí lo soy? —vaya, eso sonaba tan confuso.

Es que... bueno, antes sí había hecho algunas tonterías con tal de hablar con Adrien.

"El día que finalmente me animé a hablar con él después de comprender que sí, que me gustaba y que gracias a esos sentimientos era que lo evitaba, fue el día que me dio su número de celular. Porque me había dicho que me comunicará con él mediante el número de mí madre y yo me comporté de un modo... ¿celoso, tal vez?

—Ah, ella... —exclamé un poquito enojada.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él mirándome fijamente.

—Nada, es solo que yo también tengo tú número —se le había escapado. Adrien no se inmutó, no demostró sorpresa en sus facciones.

—¿Sí? ¿y por qué nunca me has escrito? —le preguntó.

—Eh... —cuando la valentía se va y te sientes expuesta es difícil seguir charlando —, supongo que... ¿no sabía qué decir? —parecía una cavilación.

—Escríbeme esta noche y te doy la página.

Esa noche fue la primera en la que hablaron. Él le mandó un enlace para comprar cubitos, pero Marinette desistió de la idea al ver que todos ellos eran realmente caros, ¡por Dios! Ella no contaba con tanto dinero.

Aunque Adrien tenía otros planes...

Al día siguiente, le compró un cubito. Pero no era un regalo, por supuesto que no. Sabine le tuvo que pagar a Adrien por ese cubito. Marinette sabía que su madre estaba enojada.

—Nunca me respondiste el mensaje, entonces compré uno bonito —comentó Adrien. Marinette quería esconderse, porque era muy incómoda la situación —. Entonces me gustaron los colores, es bastante femenino.

—Em... gracias —Adrien se lo entregó y ella lo sacó de la cajita. Entonces, Adrien lo tomó entre sus manos y lo desordenó.

—Vamos, quiero ver tu rapidez, solo muévelo —Adrien parecía tan alegre con que ella tuviera ese cubito, era como ver la emoción de un padre hablándole a su hija, compartiendo sus gustos con ella.

Raro.

—Eh... sí... —y lo movió de modo torpe.

—Es cosa de práctica, pronto serás tan buena como yo —aquí vamos de nuevo con la arrogancia".

Oh, pero eso no había sido lo único que ella había hecho con tal de hablar con su crush. Por supuesto que no.

También estaba el hecho de Pokémon... esa franquicia que ella adoraba ver cuando era una niña, y...

"Una noche ella había decidido que estaba lo suficientemente aburrida como para ver alguna película. Pero no sabía cuál elegir. Por lo que decidió ver una película de Pokémon. Específicamente hablando, vio la primera y como le encantaba poner estados, lo colocó en su estado.

Al día siguiente Adrien le dijo que viera la última película de Pokémon que había salido. Y ella así lo hizo, la vio.

Esperaba poder hablar con él sobre aquella película, porque realmente le había encantado, pero no... no hablaron de ello. En su lugar le mandó un vídeo bastante estúpido sobre los personajes de aquél anime. Ella lo vio y se molestó bastante.

Pero lo peor que había hecho había sido descargar Pokémon GO. La aplicación.

—¡Podré jugar junto a Adrien! —había pensado feliz —, quizás me dará algunos de sus Pokémons, o yo le daré de los míos. ¡Será genial! —esas eran las ideas que surcaban su mente.

Pero las cosas no fueron de ese modo...

Ella descargó el juego. Aceptó la solicitud de Adrien. Él le mandaba un regalo diario, y ella hacía lo mismo. Era algo tan aburrido, tan repetitivo.

—Mándame regalos en ese juego —fue el mensaje que le envió antes de que todo aquello comenzará".

—Y yo que estaba tan feliz de tener una razón para hablar con él. Pero bueno... —se sentó en la cama, quizás debería levantarse ya. Pero era imposible, el frío seguía siendo insoportable, hasta sus manos le dolían.

Quizás en ocasiones era mejor no pensar en nada y solo sentir, pensar en el amor. Recordar las sonrisas, las risas y los cálidos abrazos.

Antes Adrien no le daba abrazos, pero ahora... la abrazaba de un modo tan protectos, era tan cálido, tan dulce, tan tierno.

Ella cerraba los ojos cuando Adrien la abrazaba. Pensaba que de ese modo, por algún motivo los abrazos podrían durar más, que no se sentía como parte de un sueño.

—Él es distinto... no es un adulto, aunque sí lo es.

Es que... ¿qué clase de adulto es tan inmaduro como Adrien? Los cubitos, su amor por Pokémon y su adicción al juego de Pokémon. ¿Saben cuántos Pokémons tiene? Siete mil y tantos. Y el juego te da espacio para trescientos Pokémons. Él gasta dinero real en el juego.

Aunque... como persona es toda una ternura. Es lindo, es atento, es amable. Y... también le gusta Digimon Tamers.

Adrien es parecido a Spencer Shay. Él hermano de Carly. Adultos con alma de niños, adultos que ven el mundo de otro modo, que viven en otra realidad. ¿O solo ella pensaba en ello?

—Debería dejar de pensar en sus cualidades, pero no puedo —tapó su rostro con sus manos —. Me siento tan arrepentina y culpable...

Ayer en el Supermercado había estado cara a cara con Lila Rossi, la... ¿esposa, mujer, señora? De Adrien. Es que bueno, vivían juntos, pero no estaban casados, aunque sí, tenían un hijo, compartían un niño.

¡Dios! Marinette se había sentido tan asustada al tenerla frente a ella. Es que... ella tiene el celular de Marinette, y nunca le ha escrito. Además, la sigue en Instagram y también ha aparecido en "Personas que quizás conozcas..." en Facebook.

Marinette siempre ha tenido miedo de que algún día esa mujer tenga acceso a sus novelas, y que le haga daño.

Es que bueno... Adrien es un hombre prohibido por muchas razones. Una de las principales es que es demasiado grande. Pero otra de las razones es Lila, es su mujer o lo que sea. ¡Ellos se aman! A pesar de ser diferentes, muy diferentes. De hecho... no se ven lindos como pareja.

Pero... ¿era tan malo tener sentimientos por él rubio? Porque... era un crush, algo inalcanzable, algo prohibido. Era como un sueño, una ilusión infantil. ¿En serio le estaba haciendo daño a alguien?

—A mí misma, sí —pensó con sarcasmo.

La situación era un poco boba, pero ella podía con todo eso. Solo eran sentimientos.

En ocasiones se puede cambiar los sentimientos, pero cuando son tan fuertes y te hacen sentir de un modo tan especial, es algo complejo. Pero de todas formas, es posible.

Solo es un amor imposible. ¿Cuántas personas no han tenido un amor imposible? Hay quienes se enamoran a través de la distancia, vivir sin poder ver a tú amor debe ser algo horrible, una gran angustia. Marinette era afortunada, porque al menos podía verlo en algunas ocasiones. ¿No?

De pronto cerró sus ojos y fue a un recuerdo hermoso, algo que jamás quería olvidar, su momento favorito.

"Adrien sabía que Marinette disfrutaba viendo la serie Soy Luna, era una de sus favoritas.

Y el trece de Abril demostró que sí le prestaba atención a las conversaciones que ellos compartían.

—Manita, te tengo un regalo. ¿Todavía te gusta Soy Luna? —en ese tiempo ella aún no hablaba tanto con él, así que solo asintió —. Vuelvo enseguida.

Adrien se fue, ella y su madre fueron a la fiambrería y ahí se encontraron con él.

—¡Toma! Lo encontré en el despecho.

Y frente a ella estaba la medallita de Soy Luna.

Aquél collar tan significativo para Luna Valente ahora era de ella. ¡Su propia medallita de Soy Luna!

—¿Es para mí...? —preguntó de modo tímido, aún no lo podía creer.

—No, para tú mamá —le respondió con sarcasmo —. ¡Claro que es tuya! —y depositó la medallita en su mano.

Un Chico Fresa.

Matteo le devuelve la medallita a Luna en la primera temporada, en los primeros capítulos. Solo que él se la coloca. La medallita es muy significativa.

¡Tengo un Chico Fresa! —exclamó mentalmente.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡muchísimas gracias! —y aquella vez gracias a la emoción que le provocó tener aquella medallita, corrió a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte y apretado abrazo. ¡Estaba muy feliz!"

—Creo que cuando estamos muy felices... actuamos sin pensar. Más o menos así es el amor, que nos hace comportarnos de distintos modos.

Y cuando no hablan, Marinette siente un vacío. Ama conversar con él, ama sus chistes tontos. Le encanta saber sobre su vida, sobre él. Ama los nervios que siente cuando la manda a dormir y la amenaza con acusarla con su madre.

Pero cuando están juntos, ahora es distinto. Él la abraza, ella se acerca, a veces apoya su cabeza en su brazo... todo es tan extraño, tan complicado ahora. Es todo un enredo.

¿Quién diría que la timidez iba a desaparecer algún día? ¿Adrien esperaba eso, por eso le hablaba siempre? ¿por eso el repentino acercamiento? Nunca lo sabría.

Su mirada era tan dulce, tan expresiva. Adrien tenía unos ojos hermosos, que te inspiraban ternura... quizás, ella podía tomar un tiempo de amor, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y simplemente... soñar con que algún día, algo pasaría y podrían juntos salir, aunque sea solo para un helado compartir.

—Creo que será mejor que ayude con las tareas de la casa y deje de lado el tema del amor... después de todo, mi mamá también me necesita —y finalmente, Marinette se levantó de la cama, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba recordando más cosas y tarareaba una alegre canción.

—Un tiempo de amor... —susurró.


End file.
